1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to fasteners and in particular to a mechanical latching device which confirms alignment.
2. Background Art
Retention levers for securing an assembly to a chassis are well known. However, most positive retention levers require additional hardware such as a screw to be secured. Other retention levers use captive screws which are permanently mounted in either the assembly or chassis. Although captive screws reduce the number of parts, additional steps are required to secure the lever.